Por Favor
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Siguiendo con la tradición, una intrusa a llegado al primer templo a pedir la armadura de Aries. Fic de cumpleaños para el caballero Mu...


— Por favor… — El guardián del primer templo hace un mohín ante la pésima actuación de desdicha que se presenta ante él.

— Vamos maestro Mu, — Intenta ayudarla el pequeño aprendiz de Aries con una sonrisa. — No le cuesta mucho…

— ¿por qué debería? — Cuestiona el caballero pelilla cruzándose de brazos manteniendo la mirada cerrada.

— Porque así podré protegerme… — Responde ella con la mirada baja.

— ¿Contra quién? — Interroga el Patriarca mirando a la intrusa. — Por lo visto no eres la primera en introducirse al santuario… ¿Qué me dice que debamos prestarte ayuda?

— Bueno… si no van a ayudarme… por lo menos permítanme defenderme… a su… a su manera. — Responde la chica sonriendo con poquedad.

— Tú cosmos aún es débil como para portar la armadura. Además… vi lo que escribiste. — Mu le da la espalda indignado. Ella abre los ojos por completo, sorprendida.

— ¿L-lo que escribí?

— Así es.

Ella hace memoria. Trata de recordar… ha escrito sobre tantos personajes que le cuesta trabajo recordar a que se refiere el caballero dorado de Aries. Y vuelve a preguntarse qué fue lo que escribió. Piensa en todos sus borradores, hasta las hojas de papel regadas con ideas sobre su habitación. Repasa nombres sobre los que ha escrito: Seiya, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Aioria, Shun, Ikki, Máscara de Muerte…

— ¡Ni te atrevas tú también! — Se escucha desde el cuarto templo y ella siente un escalofrío.

— No te preocupes, no te arrebatare de Tepucihualt… — Susurra ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras un aura oscura la cubre por momentos. Shion, Mu y Kiki la miran extrañados.

— ¿No recuerdas? — Consulta el caballero de Aries algo ofuscado.

Ella responde negativamente con un movimiento de cabeza. El caballero suspira.

— Como sea… todavía no lo has publicado, con suerte y se te olvide.

— Entonces ¿Me la prestarás? — Pregunta ella esperanzada.

— No.

El brillo en sus ojos desaparece. Desilusionada baja la vista y le da la espalda al los tres presentes en la estancia. Sale a la entrada del templo de Aries. Suspira. Se tiende en el suelo. Ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderla?

— Maestro, no sea tan malo con ella. — Kiki lo mira con esos ojitos a medio morir. — Tan si quiera permítale defenderse…

El caballero lanza un suspiro y niega ligeramente con la cabeza. Mira hacía su maestro y este solo le responde con una mirada de interrogación.

Kiki sale a la entrada de Aries y la mira tendida en un completo mar de lágrimas.

— Buaaa… Y ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderme? — Grita ella mirando al cielo, como esperando una señal. Y de pronto llega. Ante ella un par de ojos magentas la miran con curiosidad.

— ¿Enserio quieres la armadura de Aries? — Pregunta quién es el más pequeño ahí.

— Claro que sí. — Responde ella mientras se sienta en un escalón. — Sino… no podré defenderme.

— ¿tantas cosas malas has escrito sobre los demás caballeros?

— No exactamente, es solo que ello se resienten mucho. Además tengo libertad de escribir lo que yo quiera ¿no?

— Mmm. — El pequeño pelirrojo se queda pensando. Pasan unos minutos, y de pronto este chasquea los dedos emocionado. — ¡ya lo tengo!

— ¿Lo tienes?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo!

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¡Eres estupendo Kiki!

— ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡Qué bien que lo tengas! — Ella le toma las manos y lo mira emocionada. Ambos sonríen por un buen rato. — Y… ¿Qué tienes?

Ante esta última pregunta el pequeño aprendiz se va de espaldas. Pasados unos segundos donde Kiki pudo retomar su carácter cotidiano la toma de la mano y la introduce en el templo nuevamente.

— Ven, te ayudaré.

Pasan por el pasillo, Mu lee tranquilamente un libro, entre tanto Shion se ha puesto a preparar un té para tranquilizar sus nervios mientras se pregunta cuantos más intrusos habrá los próximos meses… o días.

Sin decir nada Kiki se introduce a su propia habitación con ella siguiéndole el paso. De inmediato la sienta en una silla y saca una navaja.

— ¿Q-que planeas hacerme? — Cuestiona ella mientras le tiembla la voz.

— Tú tranquila, no sucederá nada, solo cierra los ojos y confíaaaa.

…

En medio de la sala se hallan el patriarca Shion y el caballero Mu tomando tranquilamente el té que el pontífice ha preparado.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos dos ahí adentro? — Pregunta Shion mientras deja su taza de té en la mesita de centro.

— No tengo idea, solo que creo que debimos haber entrado cuando se escucho un grito femenino muy desgarrador.

— Tal vez…

De pronto Kiki aparece con una enorme sonrisa frente a los presentes.

— ¿Qué sucede Kiki?

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

— Nada maestro Mu… ¡es solo que ahora quiero presentarles a una más de nosotros!

— ¿Una más de nosotros? — Cuestionan Shion y Mu al unísono y Kiki asiente con la cabeza.

— ¡Sal ahora! — Grita el pelirrojo y de la habitación del susodicho sale una chica de cabellos cortos y sin cejas con algunas cortadas sobre su frente. Dos pequeños óvalos se dibujan de color anaranjado sobre su ceño. Ella baja la vista un poco tímida. — ¡Ta-ran!

— Kiki ¿Qué le hiciste? — Cuestiona Shion al ver la enorme cortada que reposa encima de uno de los ojos de ella.

— Bueno… es que ella se movía mucho. Pero ¡Ahora que es una de nosotros creo que podremos prestarle la armadura!

— Por favor señor Mu. — Dice ella en pose de plegaria junto a Kiki.

El caballero de Aries mira a ambos niños por un momento. Suspira y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — A la chica castaña se le iluminan de nuevo sus ojos. Sin embargo por ella pasa desapercibida la mueca de burla que se dibuja en el rostro del patriarca.

El caballero Mu saca de su habitación la caja de Pandora y le ordena a su armadura salir de ella. Frente a la chica el imponente ropaje dorado hace acto de presencia y con ayuda del aprendiz de Aries comienza a desarmarla y colocársela.

Primero el casco, después las hombreras, el peto, la protección de las piernas… y con eso es suficiente para que ella caiga al suelo por el peso de la armadura.

— ¿Lo ves? No puedes ni portarla ¿Cómo planeas pelear con ella puesta? Solo sería un impedimento… — Le dice el caballero Mu.

— Te equivocas— dice ella frunciendo el ceño desde el piso. — Ya estoy en el suelo… ahora solo me falta hacerme bolita.

Ante esta respuesta todos ahí comienzan a reír.

**Nda: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mu! **

**Wajaja dedicada a mi amiga Tepucihualt- Shun. **


End file.
